The Falling Stars
by WinterSnow13
Summary: As the planet Earth is in threat, one girls life turns upside down when she survives a horrifying accident. What's worse is Megatron wants to revive Cybertron and rule it as his own. Can the bots help Neveah through her tough time and still win the war? OR can she pull through and help out herself? Set during Beast Wars season. R&R. Rated T.


**Writing new story! I've been thinking about this one for a while**

**Please review!**

* * *

It was the end of school. I take the bus home of course cause that is the only thing I can ride. My Aunt doesn't have her drivers licence, so as a 14 year old, it wouldn't work out. My name is Neveah.

My bus is packed completly full. As Dustenville, Nevada is in the desert, the bus feels like over a hundred degrees. The kid next to me is Autistic, but he keeps punching my back, I cant move so I just deal with it. Holly, a know-it-all girl is talking and cussing about the latest rumors at our school. I hate 8th grade. Its your first year of being one of the oldest above everyone else in Middle School and Elementary school, sadly thats all about to end as today is the last day of school. I'm officially going to be a 9th grader.

I live with my Aunt and older brother in a small little house only a half an hour away. My brother is the the Navy, so he is away at the moment, but I'm going to be staying with him for 9th grade and do home schooling on the ship.

So, back to the bus. Our bus driver Mr. Larry took a sharp turn and a popping noise was hear, but it sounded more like a ticking noise. I looked out on the road to see something I have never seen before. a motercyle without a driver. It was speeding up and it jumped over a curb and chased after some red racing car. My dark brown hair was getting in my face, but through the reflection on the window you can see my unique greenish-blue eyes.

The next thing you know, a person smiles and waves at me. He had black hair, was quite tall, and had blue eyes. He was running trying to stop a asian girl from running off. His face turned to horror, and many kids in the front of my bus screamed. I looked forward as I heard the bus honk.

The next moment was shocking. The bus was sent flying doing a backflip and landing upside down. My head smashed part of my window and my head was cut by glass. I looked down the walk-way on the bus to see blood, limbs, and the body of Mr. Larry flown through the windshield, his hips stuck in the glass. I turned away and looked down at my legs. One was bent and my knee was split open, blood was pouring out and I finally let out a scream. The Autistic kid was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey?" A guy asked. I looked in the back of the bus to see Ryan Red, football player. He has blond hair and green eyes. His arms had a few cuts and bruises, but thats all.

"Ryan," I started to cry. He was in 10th grade and used to play with my brother when they were little. He considered me a a little sister.

"Oh my god," He turned away from me and started to barf. I winced at him, forgetting my legs. He finally turned towards me and kneeled down.

"We need to get out of here," I said. "HELP-" I screamed.

"HELP!" We both yelled. He brushed his hair back and cracked his knuckles.

"I need to carry you out of here, I'm going to pick you up," He reached over and grabbed his jacket. "Scream into this,"

"Ok," I replied and placed part of his jackets, soft, texture on my teeth.

He began to slide his hand under my back and under my knees, and slowly picked me up. The pain was escrutiating and I screamed into his jacket. He shushed me as he is trying to be a mature adult at the moment. Finally some of my pain stopped, as I couldn't feel my left foot, it went numb, but I could still feel tingleness.

"I cant feel my foot," I said. He looked at me and nodded. He was crying too, but I couldnt tell why. I saw red coming from his shoulder.

"Dont look, just keep biting into the jacket," He said, but I looked behind. I was in shock. His back had a large metal piece stabbed into him, and his shoulder was sliced with glass on the back, you could see his bone.

"Ryan..." I asked, as I was still biting the jacket.

"I'm ok, lets just get out of here," I closed my eyes and just listened to the shaking of the bus with every step he took. A loud banging came in front of me and I cracked open an eye.

"Oh no, is she?" A female voice asked. I covered my face with my hands and cried. Ryan started to limp faster towards the voice.

"Please help us," He asked. I felt my body flip as he handed me over to this random person. I looked up to see a woman. She had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and light tan skin. She had on a biker outfit, but it looked like something secret agents wore in the movies.

"What about you, we can help you," The lady reasured. She shifted me so I could lean my head agaisnt her shoulder.

"No one can help me," He turned to me. "Tell your old brother, Mike, I said he was a really good friend,"

With that he fell to the ground like a thing of bricks. I couldnt believe it, right now, he just saved me. I screamed.

"RYAN!"

The stranger climbed up a seat and we slid out of the broken bus. She ran full speed towards a trashcan.

"Whats your name sweetling?" She asked me.

"Neveah," She placed me on the ground. "What about you?"

"My name Arcee, try not to move ok, you leg seems to be broken and you are losing to much blood, I'll come back, ok?" Arcee said and I nodded. Though the seconds felt like hours as I kept falling asleep, my leg was purple almost, I knew it was a goner. The blue sky started to turn black and then white as I slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
